Réunion
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity se rend à une réunion d'ancien élèves, elle est seule et se met à réfléchir à sa vie... A tout ce qu'elle a vécu, à tout ce qu'elle vivra encore... OS qui peut faire suite à "Love" mais peut être lu indépendamment également. REVIEWS !


**Voilà une nouvelle petite fic... Je dois arrêter, ce couple m'inspire de trop XD, ce OS peut être pris comme la suite de « Love » mais je ne l'ai pas mis en troisième chapitre car il peut être lu indépendamment également ^^**

 **Review please !**

La musique, les lumières, voir tout ces visages à la fois familiers et inconnus mettaient Félicity très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu venir à cette soirée, mais elle avait finalement décidé d'y aller, en se disant que ça pourrait être sympa. Mais pour le moment, c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle était arrivée depuis près d'une heure, et elle tenait son verre de cocktail adossé au mur, se demandant quand son cauchemar prendrait fin... Les retrouvailles avec ses camarades du lycée étaient ennuyeuses à mourir.

Au lycée Félicity était le genre de fille à être discrète, simple, loin de toute l'agitation à laquelle les lycéenne de son âge se livrait. En arrivant ce soir là, elle avait eu la preuve que son passage au lycée n'avait pas marqué beaucoup de monde. La personne à l'accueil avait passé près de dix minutes à trouver son prénom dans la liste. C'était la première chose qui lui avait fat regretter d'être venue ici.

Elle avait d'abord parlé à Jake Benson, un des joueur de basket, Félicity avait eu le béguin pour lui, un petit béguin de lycéenne sans importance. Jake sortait avec Claire Travis à cette époque, et à la grande surprise de Félicity, ces deux là étaient aujourd'hui mariés et avaient deux enfants, des garçons si elle se souvenait bien. Jake était devenu professeur et Claire, agent de change. Ils avaient tout les deux bien réussi, tout avait l'air de leur sourire. Ensuite elle avait vu Rebecca Henson, une petite peste au lycée qui s'amusait à taquiner chaque semaine une fille différente, Félicity avait eu le droit à sa semaine à cette époque et même si ça restait un mauvais souvenir, elle se disait que c'était juste des conneries d'adolescentes qui voulaient se rendre intéressante. Selon ce qu'elle avait compris Rebecca était aujourd'hui dentiste et divorcée, elle avait une fille d'environ dix ans. Ensuite elle avait croisé Ryan Tyson, qui était le beau gosse du lycée et de qui toutes les filles étaient amoureuse, mais pas Félicity, elle le trouvait un peu trop... Idiot pour s'intéresser à lui... Ryan était marié lui aussi, mais elle ne savait pas grand chose de plus sur lui.

Cette réunion lui donnait un peu le blues, elle était seule à cette réunion devant ses anciens camarades qui étaient tous avec leur conjoints à se montrer des photos de leurs enfants, de leurs maisons... Elle voulait partir, disparaître...

« Félicity ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit en voyant qui venait vers elle, dans son costume élégant, sa chemise blanche déboutonnée légèrement en haut, elle était contente qu'il ai laissé tomber sa cravate, il était plus sexy comme ça.

« Tu es là ? »

« Désolé, je suis en retard... »

« Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir... Je ne t'attendais pas... »

« Je peux remettre la mission à demain... Cette réunion est importante pour toi. »

« Pas vraiment... C'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? »

Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue, il la caressa tendrement, elle se sentait bien dès qu'il la touchait. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, il lui suffisait d'être là pour qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle oublie son malaise dans cet endroit.

« Hey, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse mon cœur. »

« Je me sens juste fade comparée à tout ceux là. »

Elle montra du doigts ses anciens camarades. Il prit son menton délicatement et la fit regarder de nouveau vers lui avant de poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se rabaisse par rapport aux autres, pour lui elle était parfaite, que ce soit physiquement ou autre.

« Tu te trouves fade ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je les ai entendu parler de leur carrière, de leurs enfants, de leur mariage grandiose et tout... Et ne le prends pas mal hein... Je t'aime, et je ne veux absolument rien changer à notre vie... Mais c'est juste que quand je suis arrivée ici... Seule, je me suis retrouvée comme au lycée... Et le lycée... N'a pas été la meilleure partie de ma vie... Je n'aime pas me sentir seule... »

Il sourit et la rapprocha de lui avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur le front. Il la serra dans ses bras et restèrent ainsi un long moment.

« Félicity... Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, on est ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

Elle rit doucement.

« Officiellement ou officieusement ? »

« Officiellement. »

« Sept ans... Sept ans depuis deux mois maintenant... »

« Exact... Et on est mariés depuis quand ? »

« Autant de temps... »

Elle sourit en se souvenant de ce moment. De ce matin où il était venu la réveiller en douceur, elle s'était sentie si heureuse. Il lui avait demandé de s'habiller, il lui avait acheté une jolie robe pour l'occasion et avait mis son costume. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais la suivit sans soucis. Une heure après ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la mairie où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, aujourd'hui, sans attendre. Elle avait dit oui, comment aurait-elle pu refuser d'épouser l'amour de sa vie. Ils venaient juste d'annoncer leur relation à leurs amis quand ils avaient été « conviés » à les rejoindre à la mairie ce jour là.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Tu es sure de toi Oliver ? On peut attendre... »_

 _« Non Félicity... Je ne veux pas attendre... Je veux t'épouser, je veux que tu sois ma femme dès aujourd'hui. Mais on peut attendre si tu le veux vraiment. »_

 _La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main._

 _« Je le veux aussi... Je ne veux pas attendre non plus. Je veux être ta femme. »_

 _Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il prévint la jeune femme que leurs amis et leur famille allait bientôt arriver._

 _« Tu savais que j'allais dire oui ? »_

 _« Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. »_

 _Oliver vit ses amis et sa sœur arriver, il avait demandé à Théa et aux autres de se rejoindre au Verdant avant de les retrouver avait revêtit son costume trois pièces et Félicity une robe rouge simple mais ravissante._

 _« Alors prêt vous deux ? »_

 _« De quoi tu parles Théa ? »_

 _« Je laisse ce plaisir à mon frère, mais moi je suis trop contente ! »_

 _Théa serra Félicity dans ses bras, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, Oliver avait du lui demander de l'aide pour trouver une excuse pour leurs amis et la mère de Félicity. De plus, elle voyait mal Oliver entrer dans une boutique et acheter une robe._

 _« Alors Oliver, de quoi parle Théa ? »_

 _« Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que Félicity et moi on se marie aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Aujourd'hui ?! Depuis quand vous êtes fiancés ? »_

 _« Hier soir. »_

 _« Ok... Vous nous surprendrez toujours tout les deux. »_

 _« On y va ? »_

 _La mère de Félicity n'a pas dit un mot, extrêmement surprise, mais en voyant le sourire qu'arborait sa fille, elle sut qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, que sa fille était heureuse, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils entrèrent tous dans la mairie et se dirigèrent vers le bureau qui allait les unir à vie. Une fois devant la personne chargé de les marier, Félicity sentit le stress l'envahir. Elle se posa tout un tas de question toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres qui pourrait faire changer Oliver d'avis. Il sembla remarquer son stress car il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Elle regarda vers lui et fut rassurée en voyant le sourire qu'il lui lançait. La jeune femme du bureau leur demanda s'ils de prononcer l'un après l'autre le « je le veux » qui les unirait, l'un comme l'autre le dirent sans hésitation. Ils finirent par signer les papiers... Ca y'est, ils étaient mariés, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, elle était mariée à l'homme de sa vie. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle. En temps normal Oliver n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, mais cette fois, il savait que c'était une larme de joie, alors il ne dit rien. Il essuya les quelques autres larmes qui se mirent à couler malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait._

 _« C'est pas fini vous deux, j'ai un petit cadeau. Un mariage n'en ai pas un sans ça. »_

 _Théa sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux alliances en or. Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa petite sœur pensait vraiment à tout. Il avait pensé le faire plus tard quand il aurait économisé pour les acheter. Théa leur montra une gravure à l'intérieur des anneaux, une flèche suivie de « A jamais ». C'était parfait._

 _« Théa, c'est trop... »_

 _« Non non non... Ce n'est pas tout les jours que mon frère se marie, je voulais le faire. »_

 _Il sourit, enlaça sa sœur et prit doucement les anneaux, il donna la sienne et Félicity et passa celle de son épouse à son doigt avant qu'elle ne fasse de même avec la sienne._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Oliver prit la main de son épouse dans la sienne et posa un léger baiser sur son alliance, elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision de te demander en mariage Félicity... »

« Moi non plus Oliver, je t'aime, depuis sept ans ça n'a pas changé et bien avant aussi. »

« Je le sais mon cœur... Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu regrettes par rapport à eux ? Un grand mariage ? »

« Non... Je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de choses qui cherchent juste à démontrer que l'amour n'est pas une question d'argent, on s'est mariés à la mairie, avec ta sœur, ma mère et nos amis... Et je suis toujours un peu plus heureuse que la veille Oliver... »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors quoi, leur carrière ? »

« Non... J'aime mon travail, je ne veux pas en changer... Ray est vraiment sympa vis à vis de mes horaires, du coup, je peux passer plus de temps à la maison... »

Les relations avec Ray allaient mieux depuis plusieurs années. Leur ami avait rencontré quelqu'un, une jeune femme du nom de Diana, qui travaillait avec eux. Il avait mit du temps avant de s'engager vraiment avec elle, donnant pour excuse qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau. Mais ils s'étaient mariés un an auparavant et la jeune femme était enceinte de quelques mois. Le couple était heureux pour lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu leur envie ? »

« J'enviais juste... Qu'ils puissent montrer leurs époux, leurs femmes aux autres... Et moi non... »

« C'est pour ça que tu boudais dans ton coin ? Parce que je n'étais pas là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je veux dire à tout le monde que je suis mariée à l'amour de ma vie qui est le plus sexy de tout les hommes présents dans cette pièce ? »

« J'aurais du venir dès le début... Ça t'aurait éviter de la tristesse... »

« Tu dois me trouver stupide... »

« Pas du tout... Moi aussi, je veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi. Mais j'aurais vraiment du venir dès le début, ça t'aurait évité tout ça... »

« Ce n'est rien, et puis franchement je déteste ce genre de réunion... Et je sais que toi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent un moment avant que Félicity ne s'éloigne doucement de son mari.

« Au fait, tu as appelé Théa ? Elle m'a défendue de l'appeler et de profiter de la soirée... Mais je... »

Il sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'ai appelé juste avant d'entrer. Tout va bien, Tommy s'est endormi il y a une heure. Elle a lutté pour le faire aller se coucher, comme d'habitude, mais tout va bien. »

« C'est un petit dur mon petit homme. Tout comme son père. »

Oliver sourit, leur petit garçon venait d'avoir trois ans, et il avait la bougeotte comme se plaisait à le dire Théa. Le couple fut interrompu dans sa discussion par un homme qui s'approcha d'eux.

« Félicity Smoak ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, tenant la main de son mari.

« Bradley ? Ça fait longtemps, et c'est Félicity Queen maintenant. »

« Oh oui, excuse-moi. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, merci, Oliver je te présente Bradley, on a été dans la même classe pendant tout le lycée, un des seul gars à être sympa. Et avant que tu poses la question, on était juste amis. »

Félicity savait que Oliver était un peu jaloux, juste un peu, mais elle aimait ça. Bradley sourit en voyant son amie et son mari qui avait l'air si heureux tout les deux. Il était surprit aussi, de voir que Félicity avait épousé Oliver Queen, l'ex milliardaire play boy alors qu'elle détestait ce genre de garçons. Au lycée elle détestait les garçons qui passaient leur temps à draguer les filles, détestait que les garçons jouent avec le cœur des filles, et Bradley savait qu'Oliver Queen était exactement ce genre de gars. Mais il pouvait voir les regards amoureux qu'ils échangeaient, ils s'aimaient, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il remarquait les petits regards que Oliver Queen lui lançait et s'empressa de valider ce que son ancienne amie avait dit.

« Oui, que des amis, bien que Félicity soit de loin la plus jolie, elle n'était pas mon style, sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Pas de soucis, et arrête tes compliments ridicules... »

« Et toi arrête de te sous estimer, tu es parfaite. »

Elle sourit à son mari qui lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle raconta un peu leur vie à son ami, elle lui parla de son travail, lui dit depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés et lui parla bien sur de leur fils, de leur petite merveille qui était tout pour eux. Thomas Queen était une vraie terreur des bacs à sable, mais un vrai petit amour quand il le voulait. Un parfait mix des deux époux. Oliver sortit son téléphone quand Bradley demanda s'ils avaient une photo à leur montrer. Oliver lui montra une des plus récente ou Tommy portait un pyjama bleu et une serviette de toilette en guise de cape de super héros.

« Il te ressemble Félicity. »

« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire. »

« Je trouve qu'il ressemble à Oliver... »

Elle regarda la photo de son fils en souriant. Leur petit garçon était toute leur vie, le seul centre de toute leur attention. Félicity se souvint d'un coup de fil, un mois plus tôt. Un coup de fil de l'école maternelle qui disait que Tommy était tombé et qu'il avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Le couple avait paniqué, fonçant sans hésiter vers l'hôpital. Une fois sur place ils avaient demandé à voir leur fils au plus vite, mais la secrétaire n'avait pas l'air de les écouter, Oliver s'était énervé, certes Félicity n'aimait pas quand il s'énervait comme ça, mais c'était leur petit garçon... Et quand il s'agissait de Tommy, elle aussi pouvait péter les plombs. Un médecin était venu et avait même engueuler la secrétaire...

 _Flash Back :_

 _« Comment pouvez-vous agir comme ça Maggie ? Et si c'était votre enfant ? »_

 _Le médecin s'était tourné vers eux et leur avait demandé de le suivre._

 _« J'ai soigné votre fils. Il va très bien, ne vous en faites pas. »_

 _Le couple arriva dans le box où se trouvait leur petit garçon. Félicity alla droit vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur. Oliver arriva et serra à la fois sa femme et son fils dans ses bras._

 _« Ca va bébé ? »_

 _« Oui... Mais regarde maman, j'ai mal au bras... »_

 _Tommy leur montra son plâtre. Les yeux rougis et le visage humide, les parents pouvaient voir que leur petit garçon avait pleuré._

 _« Le bras n'est pas cassé, c'est une entorse, mais vu son jeune âge on a préféré plâtrer pour qu'il ne le bouge pas de trop. Il pourra l'enlever d'ici une dizaine de jours. »_

 _« D'accord merci. »_

 _Le médecin leur donna une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs si besoin. Félicity refusa de laisser leur fils, elle le garda dans ses bras même quand ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Leur première frayeur en tant que parents... Ils ne risquaient pas de l'oublier._

 _Fin Flash Back_

« Et toi Bradley ? »

« Et bien, je suis marié moi aussi... Il est pas aussi sexy que ton mari, mais Jesse me convient très bien. »

Oliver comprit pourquoi Bradley et Félicity n'avaient jamais été ensemble pour son plus grand bonheur. Il était gay, il leur montra une photo de son mari avant de s'excuser et d'aller rejoindre un autre ami.

« Rassuré de le savoir gay ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Elle sourit, malgré toutes ces années Oliver était toujours aussi jaloux. Quand un homme s'intéressait un peu trop à son épouse, il se dépêchait de venir près d'elle et de montrer que c'était chasse gardé.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime... Je ne regrette pas notre vie, jamais, notre mariage, notre fils... C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« Je t'aime aussi... Et c'est aussi tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, toi, Tommy, notre vie... Je ne veux rien changer. »

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils allèrent directement voir leur petit garçon. Tommy dormait paisiblement dans son lit recouvert de peluches diverses. Le petit n'aimait définitivement pas ranger ses jouets. Ils refermèrent la porte en silence avant d'aller dans la chambre de Théa ou celle ci dormait également, surveiller Tommy était loin d'être une tâche facile.

En allant dans leur chambre Oliver s'arrêta sur la photo de Félicity à la maternité, le jour où elle avait donné naissance à leur fils. Le plus beau de sa vie.

 _Flash Back_

 _La jeune femme était étendue dans ce lit d'hôpital, perfusée, endormie. La naissance ne s'était pas très bien passé et elle avait du subir une césarienne en urgence. Le couple avait eu peur, très peur en entendant que le rythme cardiaque du bébé faiblissait. La césarienne était le moyen le plus sur d'assurer la survie du bébé. Oliver avait signé les papiers sans hésiter. Il avait patienté un bon moment avant qu'on vienne lui amener son fils. Emmailloté dans sa petite couverture bleu, un petit bonnet blanc sur la tête._

 _« Il va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, très bien, ne vous en faites pas. Une fois la césarienne effectuée, il a respiré tout a fait normalement. Il va très bien. »_

 _« Merci, merci mon dieu. »_

 _« Comment il s'appelle ? »_

 _« On a pas décidé encore... On voulait le voir avant. »_

 _« D'accord. Votre femme va bien aussi, l'anesthésie va bientôt cesser et elle va se réveiller d'ici peu de temps. »_

 _« D'accord, je vous remercie. »_

 _Oliver tenait son fils dans ses bras et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Félicity._

 _« Il va bien Félicity, tu as réussi, notre fils va très bien. Pour son prénom... Je n'ai rien dit, on hésitait encore. James ou Nathan... Je les aime tout les deux ces prénoms, je vais te laisser choisir... »_

 _Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer un peu, Oliver prit un des biberon laissé sur la table de chevet et le donna à son fils._

 _« Maman dort bébé... Mais elle va être très heureuse de te rencontrer, surtout après la belle peur que tu nous as faite... Tu nous en referas d'autres, je le sais bien... Mais ce n'est pas grave, on t'aime bébé... Plus que tout. »_

 _Il finit de donner le biberon à son bébé et le regarda un long moment avant de voir sa femme s'éveiller doucement. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement avant d'apercevoir Oliver juste à côté d'elle._

 _« Il va bien ? Tommy va bien ? »_

 _« Tommy ? »_

 _« J'ai rêvé de lui... Il s'appelait Tommy... »_

 _Oliver sourit et posa le bébé contre sa femme qui le serra doucement en pleurant de joie._

 _« Il va très bien, parfaitement bien... Tommy... J'aime... Vraiment. »_

 _« Je savais que tu aimerais, je me demande pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt. »_

 _Elle sourit, tenant toujours son fils avec le soutient d'Oliver, la césarienne était douloureuse et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force._

 _« On est parents Oliver... On a un fils... »_

 _« Oui... Je suis heureux. »_

 _Le couple resta un moment ainsi, à regarder leur fils. Leur petit Thomas James Queen. Quand Théa arriva, elle prit une photo du couple avec Tommy endormie sur sa mère. Elle avait été heureuse d'entendre le prénom de son neveu, heureuse qu'il porte le nom de son défunt demi-frère._

 _Fin Flash Back_

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A la naissance de Tommy. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a déjà trois ans... Il grandit trop vite. »

« Je sais... Hier encore je le berçais dans mes bras... Ça me manque... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... »

« Et bien... On pourrait recommencer... »

« Oliver ? »

« Tu serais partante pour revivre ça ? Donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Tommy ? »

« J'aimerais bien... »

« Et bien... On pourrait s'y mettre dès maintenant... »

Oliver embrassa sa femme juste derrière l'oreille, il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il savait que cette demande la surprenait. Quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Oliver n'avait pas su comment réagir...

 _Flash Back_

 _Cela faisait trois jours que Félicity lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, trois jours qu'il vivait dans l'angoisse total, trois jours qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était paniqué, il ne voulait pas perdre sa femme, jamais, mais il avait peur, il était paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Trois jours que Félicity n'avait pas remis les pieds chez eux, préférant passer les nuits chez Laurel pour laisser à son mari le temps de réfléchir._

 _« Elle te manque ? »_

 _Oliver se retourna vers sa sœur._

 _« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Ollie ? »_

 _« Devenir père c'est... Effrayant... »_

 _« Et perdre ta femme ? L'amour de ta vie, ce n'est pas effrayant ? »_

 _« Je ne peux pas la perdre Théa... C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas, elle est tout pour moi.»_

 _« Je le sais... Mais que crois-tu qu'elle pense là, à attendre que tu viennes ?_

 _« Elle ne peut pas croire que je vais la quitter, je ne le ferais jamais ! »_

 _« Tu sais que j'aime Félicity, je l'aime comme une sœur et depuis que vous êtes mariés, on est comme des sœurs, je la connais, alors écoute-moi bien. Elle ne t'a pas quitté, elle t'a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te mettre de pression, ni te forcer, elle te laissait le temps de réfléchir. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, elle va finir par croire que tu ne veux pas d'elle, ni du bébé... »_

 _« J'ai peur... »_

 _« Va la voir, ça te coûte quoi ? Vous devez parler, tu dois lui dire ce qui te fais peur, tu dois lui dire que même si tu veux ce bébé, tu es paniqué. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que c'est le cas. »_

 _Oliver sourit, se leva et quitta l'appartement. Il devait parler à sa femme. Lui dire ce qu'il craignait, lui faire part de ses peurs. Une fois chez Laurel, il croisa son amie dans le couloir de son appartement._

 _« Ah Oliver ! Ta femme commençait à paniquer, va la rassurer et lui dire que tu l'aimes encore parce que écouter ses pleurs toute la nuit, c'est pas reposant ! »_

 _« Félicity a pleuré ? »_

 _« Oui, et pas qu'un peu... Elle croit que tu vas la quitter. D'ailleurs, sache que si tu fais cette connerie, je t'en voudrais, elle est mon amie. »_

 _« Je suis venu lui parler, lui présenter mes excuses. »_

 _« Alors fonce, et je ne veux plus la voir dans mon appartement à mon retour ! »_

 _Elle avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix, elle aimait ses amis et voulait qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils oublient cette peur commune et qu'ils commencent à entrevoir leur avenir avec ce bébé qui allait naître._

 _Oliver ne se fit pas prier et prit les escaliers en direction de l'appartement de leur amie. Il entendit un bref « bon courage » de la part de son amie auquel il ne répondit pas. Il entra sans frapper, de toute façon, il n'y avait que sa femme. Quand il la vit, son cœur se brisa, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, elle avait l'air épuisé. Il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte, il l'entendit pleurer de nouveau, il tenta de la calmer en s'excusant plusieurs fois. Il s'écarta d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues afin de lui essuyer les larmes. Il détestait tellement la voir pleurer, quand ils s'étaient mariés, il avait juré de ne jamais la faire pleurer, mais là, elle pleurait, et elle avait déjà pleuré, et en plus, par sa faute. Il ne le supportait pas._

 _« Je sais que j'ai mal agis... Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait... Mais j'ai peur Félicity... »_

 _« De quoi... Parle-moi... »_

 _Il la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui prit la main qu'il serra tendrement._

 _« Quel genre de père je vais faire ? J'étais loin d'être un gars bien avant l'île, j'ai vécu cinq années d'enfer, j'ai tué plusieurs personnes, j'ai fait souffrir sa mère... J'ai failli te détruire... détruire cette ville... Et même si ces dernières années passées avec toi m'ont changé, m'ont rendu heureux... Quel enfant voudrait de moi comme père ? »_

 _« Notre enfant... Notre bébé est là Oliver... Il grandit à l'intérieur de moi et rien que de t'entendre dire tout ça... Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà... Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour lui. Tu ne seras peut-être pas un père parfait... Mais je ne serais pas une mère parfaite non plus... Personne n'est parfait. Mais je sais que je t'aime et que j'aime ce bébé. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, qu'il soit malheureux... Je ne veux pas être un mauvais père... »_

 _« Alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?_

 _Il vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle devait penser à plusieurs chose, qu'il aurait préféré que ce bébé ne soit pas là, qu'elle avorte, qu'ils l'abandonnent... Mais aucunes de ces solutions n'étaient la bonne pour lui. Ça briserait son cœur et celui de sa femme également. Il se leva et se mit devant sa femme avant de lui toucher tendrement le ventre..._

 _« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tout les jours... Ni que je serais le meilleur des pères... Mais je pense qu'un enfant... Je devrais pouvoir y arriver... Et puis je ne serais pas seul... Tu seras avec moi. »_

 _« Bien sur que je serais avec toi. »_

 _Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras, il l'entoura et la serra aussi. En trois jours elle lui avait tellement manqué, ce contact, ces bras, cette étreinte..._

 _« Oui, tu vas y arriver, tu ne seras pas seul, je serais là... Tu as déjà vécu tellement... Un bébé... Ce sera comme des vacances. Sauf que ce sera à vie... »_

 _« Oui, pour toute notre vie. »_

 _Il sourit et posa de nouveau ces mains sur son ventre. La jeune femme joignit les mains aux siennes et sourit._

 _« Désolé bébé... Je ne vous laisse plus partir ta mère et toi... Promis. »_

 _Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le faire la regarder._

 _« C'est tout ce qu'on veut Oliver... »_

 _Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement puis beaucoup plus passionnément avant de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'à la chambre, oubliant tout les deux qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas chez eux. Plus tard, le couple était allongé dans la chambre d'amis, Oliver dessinant de petit cercle sur le ventre de son épouse._

 _« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de faire l'amour chez Laurel... Elle va nous tuer ! »_

 _« Mais non, et puis ce n'est pas dans sa chambre c'est déjà ça... »_

 _« Arrête idiot... Je me sens suffisamment gênée comme ça. »_

 _Ils se sourirent et Oliver se mit à s'interroger._

 _« Tu vas bien ? »_

 _« Oui Oliver, je vais très bien... Pourquoi cette question ? »_

 _« Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas trop malade à cause des nausées ? Et tu es sure que le bébé va bien ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas des nausées tout les jours, mais parfois seulement. Je suis fatiguée par contre... Pratiquement tout le temps... »_

 _« Je vais prendre soin de toi. Enfin de vous deux... »_

 _« Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, notre bébé va bien... J'ai été voir un médecin. »_

 _« Tu y as déjà été ? »_

 _« Oui... Mais j'ai demandé si je pouvais revenir avec mon mari pour qu'il voit notre bébé. Je prendrais rendez-vous demain si tu veux. »_

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup voir notre bébé. Tu n'as pas de photo ? »_

 _« Non... Je voulais que tu le vois avec moi la première fois... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_

 _« Pas du tout... J'ai hâte. »_

 _La jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne et se blottit contre lui, ces petits moments d'intimités lui avaient manqués, horriblement._

 _« Félicity ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu rentres à la maison ? »_

 _Elle sourit et hocha la tête._

 _« Je veux rentrer... Tu me manques, Théa me manque aussi... Même si elle vient me voir tout les jours... »_

 _« Tu m'as manqué aussi... Tellement. Je t'aime ! »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _« J'aime aussi notre bébé... Même si j'ai mis trois jours à m'en rendre compte. »_

 _« Tu ne changes pas tu mets toujours du temps à te rendre compte des choses. »_

 _« Mais je t'ai fait pleurer... »_

 _« Hey... S'il te plaît Oliver, ne te renferme pas, c'est normal d'avoir peur, je ne t'en veux pas... Je pensais juste... »_

 _Il la serra dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus parler de ça, ils allaient rentrer, tout les deux. Et ils attendraient leur bébé. Il lui promit que maintenant il serait là pour eux deux, toujours, qu'il serait le meilleur père possible et qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner de lui._

 _« C'était l'enfer ces trois jours ici... J'adore Laurel, vraiment... Mais ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec elle... »_

 _Il sourit et se détacha d'elle. Il caressa doucement ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« C'était l'enfer pour moi aussi... Pas seulement parce que tu étais partie, même si ce sont les pires trois jours de ma vie... Mais Théa est vraiment casse pieds parfois... »_

 _« Ce n'est pas une Queen pour rien... Mais c'est comme ça que je vous aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi. Et Théa t'aime aussi. »_

 _Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, main dans la main, quand Théa les vit, elle était heureuse. Elle savait que son frère allait faire le bon choix, dire les bonnes choses pour la faire revenir. La jeune femme alla chercher un sac dans sa chambre et le ramena. Le couple ne comprenait pas et Oliver prit le petit sac. Il en sortit un body vert avec écrit « bébé bonheur » dessus._

 _« Comme on ne sait pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille pour le moment, j'ai choisi du vert. »_

 _« C'est adorable, merci Théa. »_

 _« Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée ! »_

 _Elle enlaça sa belle sœur et lui sourit._

 _Fin Flash Back_

En lui disant qu'il voulait un autre enfant, il l'avait surprise, mais elle était heureuse, ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle pensait à donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Tommy, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander, ils avaient déjà un fils, c'était déjà merveilleux.

« Tu es le meilleur des pères Oliver... Tommy t'aime, et je suis sur que notre deuxième bébé t'aimera autant. »

« Je fais de mon mieux... »

« Tu es parfait. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de la porter délicatement jusqu'à leur lit. Il la déposa doucement tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, sur le visage, dans le cou. Il y a trois ans il avait été terrifié à l'idée de perdre leur fils, quelques mois plus tôt, de perdre sa femme à cause de sa peur de devenir père. Mais il aimait son fils de tout son cœur, son petit pirate comme Théa l'appelait. Il ne voulait jamais revenir en arrière. Il se détacha de sa femme gémit de frustration.

« Oliver... »

« Tu crois qu'il y a une technique pour avoir une fille cette fois ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Tu es pas croyable ! »

« Quoi ? On a un fils parfait, j'aimerais une fille parfaite aussi... Comme sa maman. »

« On ne peut pas choisir... »

« Dommage... »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la faire rouler sur lui. Cette fois c'est elle qui se sépara de lui.

« Tu veux une fille alors ? »

« Oui... Une petite princesse aussi belle que sa maman. »

« Tu vas me faire rougir. »

Il sourit et se redressa, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément. Même après tout ce temps, sa femme était toujours timide quand il s'agissait de compliments.

« Après tout... On peut toujours s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'on ai notre petite fille. »

« Et si on a encore un petit garçon, et encore un après ? »

« Et bien... On a de la place ici... Et énormément d'amour à donner... »

« Tu me surprendras toujours... »

« Sérieusement Félicity... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'on a Tommy. Et même si je rêve d'une petite fille, je veux juste un autre enfant de toi... »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je t'aime... Plus que tout. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément avant de se laisser tomber sur leur lit, bien décidé à agrandir leur famille.

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce One shot même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite... Franchement je dis à chaque fois que j'ai plus d'idée sur eux... Et j'en ressort XD**


End file.
